From Texas With Love
by SweetEnigma
Summary: 'And then my soul saw you and it kind of went "Oh there you are. I've been looking for you"- Unknown.'
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Note, this story takes place back in 2001/2002. I'm not quite sure yet if Taker is gonna be the romantic interest or not. At the bottom, I'll leave a poll and you can tell me what you think, okay? **

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the****property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

A sense of absolute panic and horror washed over her as she looked around, unable to spot the two tiny children. "Oh my god, oh my god." She chanted, frantically looking through the slowly filling arena. She couldn't see them anywhere. "Okay Sabrina, think…where could the demon's have hidden?" She probably looked and sounded like a loon- frantically searching around and mumbling to herself.

"I am so dead." She muttered, before spotting security. She ran up to the burly man. "Sir, I need your help."

"What's wrong Miss?" He was a large man, bald head and heavily tattooed.

"I lost two small children. One minute they were here and the next they were gone."

"Mhm, sure." The man rolled his eyes.

Her mouth dropped open slightly. "I'm serious! They're only four!"

"Look, go out to the parking lot after the show, I'm sure one of the wrestlers will be glad to fuck you." He turned away from her. She heard the words 'fucking ring rats'.

A dark look passed over her face and she yanked the man back around to face her. "Listen fucker, I ain't no damn ring rat. I'm serious when I say I lost two kids. Here," She pulled her wallet out and showed him a picture of the twins. "I brought them with me. I glanced away for one second and they took off. So, are you going to help me or not?" She snapped, shoving her wallet in her pocket.

The guy eyed her for a minute before speaking into his walkie-talkie. A sigh escaped his lips. "Alright, let's go look for them." He motioned for her to follow him.

Sabrina followed him obediently, praying the twins were okay and safe and happy.

They searched through the crowd, under the ring. When they couldn't find the kids out there, they headed backstage.

"What do they look like again?" The security guard asked.

"Blonde curly hair, blue eyes, freckles. They're four." She said. Just then, as they were walking down the corridor, childlike giggles could be heard. Sabrina and the security guard followed the sounds until they paused, standing in the doorway to the eating area. There, sitting with the two largest men on the face of this planet, were the twins.

"That them?" The guard asked.

"Yup." Sabrina nodded.

He nodded and spoke into his walkie-talkie again.

"There you two are!" Sabrina called out, heading over to where they were. "Oh when I get my hands on you…" She shook her head.

"Aunt 'brina!" The twins squealed, trying to hide by covering their faces. If they couldn't see her, she couldn't see them.

"Ma'am, don't hurt 'em." One of the large men said. He had long dark hair and strange colored eyes.

"I ain't gonna hurt 'em. I'm gonna tape 'em up, put muzzles on 'em." Sabrina rattled off. "How could you run off like that? You 'bout gave me a damn heart attack!" She paused in front of the table, her hands on her hips. "Well, what do ya gotta say for yourselves?"

The twins dropped their hands and glanced at each other before looking at Sabrina. "We're sowwry!" And then burst into the biggest round of crocodile tears she had ever seen.

By then, they had captured the attention of most of the room.

"Are you done?" Sabrina raised an eyebrow. The twins sniffled before letting out sighs and wiping their faces.

"Yeah." They mumbled in unison.

"I am gonna tan your hides." It was an empty threat but the twins didn't think so.

"We're sowwry." The little boy said, pouting.

"Yeah, wanted meet 'Taker." The little girl sniffled.

Sabrina shook her head. "Next time, you don't run off." She scolded them before turning to the two big men that were sitting at the table. "Thank you, I guess, for keeping an eye on them." She ran a hand through her hair.

"It was no problem. We were trying to get them to tell us who they come here with so that we could get security to look for the person." The one with the two different colored eyes said.

"Well I thank you." Sabrina gave him a grin before picking the two twins up and balancing them on each hip.

"No problem. I'm Glenn Jacobs, or Kane as everyone knows me."

"Sabrina Stone." She gave Glenn a bright smile before turning to the other one. She knew who they were, everyone and their granny knew who they are.

"Next time, put a leash on them." Taker said, looking as if he was fighting a grin.

"Oh I definitely will." Sabrina couldn't stifle her laugh.

"Hey!" The twins frowned up at her.

"I s'pose I should get us to our seats before the show starts." Sabrina said.

"Or you stay back here like we tried to tell you." A voice said. Sabrina turned to see Stephanie McMahon standing behind her, hands on her hips.

Sabrina shook her head. "We wanna watch the show up close." She shifted, tightening her hold on the twins.

"And who are these two?" Triple H, or Paul Levesque, asked.

"Antonio and Valentina." Sabrina said as both kids stared up at Paul in complete awe.

"It's nice to meet you two." Paul smiled.

"We gotta get to our seats." Sabrina murmured.

"Stubborn woman." Stephanie sighed, shaking her head.

"Like you ain't the same way, boss lady." And with that, Sabrina –still carrying the kids- walked out of catering and back to their seats.

* * *

_**Mark POV**_

Mark watched the small woman walk away with both of those babies on her hips. His green eyes turned to Paul and Stephanie.

"How'd you know her?" He asked gruffly.

Paul sat down across from the Brothers of Destruction. "Vince had us down in the developmental territories, you know? So anyway, we went to one of the schools in Texas, scoping it out and everything." He paused to take a drink and Stephanie took over.

"And we see her. At first I wasn't too sure about her until I saw her wrestle." Stephanie shrugged.

"Man, she's fucking awesome in the ring. A lot better than the fluffs." Paul nodded. "Anyway, we talked to her and she agreed to come to one of the shows, observe how shit's run up here in the big leagues, and if she likes it she'll sign a contract." Paul finished, sitting back.

Mark had listened closely to their words, a grin twitching at his lips. A Texan woman that can wrestle? Seems too good to be true.

She was a tiny lil' thing, probably not even Five feet tall. Her blonde hair was long –to her hips.

"What're you thinking, Deadman?" Stephanie's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

When he looked at Stephanie, she had a grin on her lips. Shaking his head, he cleared his throat. "She sounds interestin', darlin'."

"Damn it, get back here you little shit heads!" Could be heard from the hall.

The twins had apparently gotten away from her again, because they came flying into the cafeteria right for Mark and Glenn.

"What're ya doin'?" Mark asked the little girl, Valentina.

"Wan' see you." She smiled brightly up at him, dimples and all. She sure was a cute kid.

"That's it. I'm tannin' your hides when I get you. Won't be able to sit down for a week!" Sabrina ran through the doors, looking every bit ready to spank the kids.

Paul, Stephanie and Glenn were trying to stifle laughs, he noted as he glanced at them. His gaze shifted back to the woman.

"'s borin' out there." Antonio whined, holding onto Glenn's arm.

Sabrina made a noise of frustration and threw her hands up. "Y'all got me makin' an ass out of myself because y'all are bored?" When they nodded, she started rubbing her forehead. "Never bringing you with me again." She sighed and turned to them.

Her gaze flickered over to Mark, and they locked eyes. Green on Cognac.

"Sabrina, why don't you just watch the show back here? It's a lot of fun and maybe the kids can meet some of the other guys." Stephanie said, interrupting the moment.

Mark shook his head.

"Fine." Sabrina sighed, shaking her head. "But you two will stay right with me, do ya understand?"

"Yes ma'am!" They saluted her.

Mark wanted to laugh. These kids were smartasses, and their aunt seemed to be the same way.

"Little smart asses." Sabrina sighed, shaking her head. A grin was twitching at the corner of her lips.

"So, we hear you wrestle?" Glenn spoke up, a grin on his lips. Mark raised an eyebrow at him before turning to look at Sabrina.

She smiled at Glenn before shooting Paul and Stephanie looks. "Yeah, I do." She nodded.

"That's cool. So are you gonna sign your soul over to the devil?" Glenn asked.

Sabrina laughed. Head thrown back, eyes closed laugh. She looked beautiful. "I'm still thinking on that."

"Don't think too much." Stephanie cut in.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay so listen. This is set back in 2001 (when BOD was teaming up). I will be changing a lot of things up, twisting them how I want them so nothing here is going to be how it actually was. This is FICTION. Yeah bye.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the****property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

The show was starting and Sabrina (along with the kids) was planted in front of the monitor's backstage. It was Monday night RAW.

Sabrina and the kids cheered, screamed and cursed through the beginning of the show, causing several people to laugh at them. Sabrina responded by flipping the bird.

"We're hungry." The twins told her.

Sabrina nodded and lifted them up on each hip and headed for the cafeteria. "Why do we always end up back here?" She asked, to which the kids giggled at her. Shaking her head, she headed over to the food. She set them down. "Stay right with me, understand?"

"Yes!"

She nodded and made them each a plate of food and grabbed a soda for each before they all three walked over to an empty table and sat down. Her eyes darted back and forth between the kids and the monitors. "Chew with your mouth shut." She told Antonio, who in return made a face at her but did as she said.

Her phone started ringing, so she grabbed it and clicked answer before holding it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Are my kids behaving?" The voice of her sister floated through the phone.

Sabrina glanced at the kids for a second. "Yeah, they're being good."

"I don't believe you." Her sister, Tanya, laughed. "Are they still alive? No tattoo's?"

"Not yet." Sabrina chuckled, her eyes flickering to the screen. A shout of happiness escaping as the Hardy Boyz were announced the new WWF Tag team champions, having defeated the Dudley Boyz. "That's right!" She heard laughing but shrugged it off.

"Who won?" Tanya asked.

"The Hardy's." Sabrina grinned.

"Ah, alright let me talk to my babies."

Sabrina let the kids each talk to Tanya before they all said their goodbyes and hung up. "Once the show's over, we'll start heading home, yeah?"

"'kay!" The kids nodded, finishing their food and guzzling down their soda. Sabrina knew she would probably regret letting the two young kids have caffeine but she figured that with the long drive home, at least she'd have company.

"Hyping them up is a really bad idea." An unfamiliar voice spoke from behind her.

She turned in her seat, mouth slightly dropping open at the sight of the new Tag team champs standing there. She cleared her throat and then smirked. "It's my job as their aunt to give them all the sugar they want and them give them back to their parents."

Matt and Jeff both laughed.

"His hair blue." Valentina whispered loudly, causing the three adults to laugh once again.

"Do you like it?" Jeff smiled, crouching down near the little girl.

"Uh-huh." She nodded, reaching out and touching a lock of the dyed hair.

Jeff smiled widely. "I like your hair too." He ruffled her blonde curls.

Sabrina had barely managed to stifle another laugh when she saw Valentina giggled and cover her blushing cheeks.

"Where 'Taker?" Antonio frowned, slumped in his chair and pouting.

"I dunno buddy." Sabrina shrugged, reaching over and pulling him onto her lap. Valentina was still being bashful, hiding her face. "Congratulations on winning the titles, boys." She went to stand.

"Thanks, Miss…?" Matt raised a brow.

"Sabrina, Sabrina Stone."

"Ah." The brothers nodded.

"Do you work here?" Matt asked, brushing a lock of his hair behind his ear.

"That's what we want to know." Stephanie walked up with her father.

Sabrina glanced at her niece and nephew –both of whom were nodding, and then she glanced up at Vince and Stephanie with a smirk spreading across her lip. "I s'pose I am."

"Yes!" Stephanie handed a folder over to Sabrina.

"Don't do it, he's the devil."

"Do it. Be one of us."

Sabrina laughed as she signed her name.

It was going to be interesting, that's for sure.

* * *

_**A/N: Alright y'all. I need your help deciding who our Sabrina should be with. Mark, Jeff, Glenn or maybe Nash? Leave your votes in a review please. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: -checks- Nah, still don't own anything but my OC's. Everything else belongs to their respectful owners. **

**A/N: I'll be using a lot of Pearl Jam songs and other bands so yeah. Also, in this story, Taker is not married to Sarah.**

It'd been a few weeks since Sabrina had signed her contract. Vince told her that creative was writing up possible storyline's for her. She and Stephanie had been trying to figure out what her ring gear should be but they couldn't agree on it, until finally one day.

They were sitting in the office, papers littered with sketches surrounding them as they bickered and argued.

"We have to think of something." Stephanie slumped back into her seat, scrubbing a hand through her hair.

Sabrina sighed, looking through a few sketches. "I mean, some of these aren't that bad. What if we took a look at our favorite pieces, like our favorite bottoms and then the tops and throw it together and see if it works?"

Stephanie raised an eyebrow. "That might work."

So they sat and flipped through the sketches that were lying around them.

"I like these." Stephanie said, pushing a picture towards Sabrina.

Sabrina's eyes glanced at the picture and a grin spread on her face. "Yes! Okay and then we have this top…" She dug through the pile she had and handed it to Stephanie.

"Yeah, they would look so good together." Stephanie nodded a bright smile on her face.

"Finally." Sabrina sighed, slumping in her seat. She ran a hand through her long hair.

"Let me just go give this to the girls in the costume department and get them to start working on it." Stephanie smiled, standing up.

Sabrina stood and hugged Stephanie before leaving the office and heading towards the catering area. She'd been traveling with the WWE the last few weeks to get used to the constant travelling. So far she was doing pretty well. She even made a few friends. Matt and Jeff quickly became her pals, and Glenn was a total nut. Then there was Trips(Paul) and Shawn. And last but not least, Mark. Everyone was really sweet.

"Hey Mama." Jeff called out to her, grinning.

"What's up?"

"One guess."

"Ew."

"Well you asked."

"Remind me never to do that again." Sabrina shook her head, grabbing a soda from the cooler and plopping down across from Jeff, Matt and Lita.

"Don't ever do that again." Lita smiled at her.

Sabrina laughed and took a drink of her soda.

"So did you and Steph finally decide on your gear?" Jeff asked, smiling.

"Yes we did." Sabrina smiled.

"What's it look like?" He asked.

"Ain't gonna tell you. You get to be surprised, just like everyone else." She smirked at him.

"Why's she smirking?" Shawn asked as he and Paul walked up to the table.

"She won't tell Jeff what her gear is gonna look like." Matt replied.

"C'mon, tell me." Jeff whined at her.

"Nope." She said, popping the 'p'.

"I hate you."

"Bite me."

They all laughed as Jeff did as she said, biting her arm and then taking off out of catering with her following, throwing threats at his back.

"They seem awful close." Paul grinned.

"Friends only. Jeff's got Beth and Sabrina's got her eye on someone else." Matt grinned.

"Oh really?" Shawn grinned, leaning forward. "Do tell."

"Nope." Matt and Amy said, shaking their heads.

"Y'all are no fun." Shawn pouted before stalking off, Paul following behind him laughing his off.

It was a few days later that Sabrina found herself trying on her new gear. "Oh I love it!" She gushed, looking in the mirror once she tried it on. The bottoms were cheeky shorts that showed a tiny bit of cheek and a pair of black and red chaps over them. Her top was a black leather cropped top that was also black and red.

"You look like a biker chick." Stephanie laughed.

"I know, I love it so much." Sabrina grinned. She went and changed out of her gear and back into her street clothes. "Have you guys got a storyline for me?" she asked.

"Well, yeah. We just need to run it by someone first and then we'll be all set." Stephanie smiled.

Sabrina just nodded and stretched. "Okay, well I'm gonna head out. I need to hit the gym a little bit today." She waved and left.

_**Stephanie POV**_

Stephanie smiled and headed down to her father's makeshift office. She walked in and saw Mark already sitting there, talking to her father.

"Hey Princess."

"Daddy. Mark." Stephanie smiled at both men.

"So, is she all set?" Mark asked Stephanie, raising an eyebrow.

"Definitely. Her gear is gonna knock your socks off Deadman." She stifled a giggle at Mark's face. She'd noticed him hanging around Sabrina the last few weeks. Normally he didn't really talk too much to the newbie's, especially the females. Seems that Sabrina was something special.

"Well I look forward to it. This storyline seems…interesting, to say the least." Mark chuckled.

Stephanie smiled. "So daddy told you everything about it?"

"He sure did darlin'. I'm lookin' forward to workin' with her." Mark stood and kissed Stephanie's cheek and shook Vince's hand. "I need to go hit the gym." He bid them goodbye, leaving Stephanie and her father alone.

"So?" Stephanie raised an eyebrow.

"He's definitely got his eye on her. Not sure if it's romantic or not, but she's captured his attention."

"Let's hope she survives."

**A/N: I'm going to try to post another chapter sometime today. Hopefully y'all like the story even if it's kinda boring right now. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are theproperty of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: So I'm really confused by dates and shit for this time period -_- I'm just gonna make most of this shit up and see what happens so yeah. On with the story. Also, this chapter is a bit of a filler.**

"I'm what?" Sabrina raised an eyebrow at Stephanie.

"You're in a storyline with Mark." Stephanie smiled at her.

Sabrina sat there, staring at Stephanie as if she lost her damn mind. 'Maybe she has' she thought to herself. How could she be expected to work with Mark? The guy made her nervous, even though they were friends. Somewhat. But really, he was a legend and what if she fucked up? "He's going to kill me if I fuck up."

"So don't fuck up." Stephanie shrugged.

"Ha!" Sabrina laughed, sounding borderline hysterical as she yanked her fingers through her long blonde hair.

"Calm down." Stephanie sighed, shaking her head at her. "It'll be okay, you'll see. Mark's actually one of the easiest people to work with. Sure, he's a bit funny on how things are executed but he will help keep you grounded while being out there, I promise you."

Sabrina slumped in her seat, hands covering her face before falling to her lap as she heaved out a sigh. "Alright. Does he know?"

"Yes he does, and he said he can't wait to work with you so calm down." The last two words were spoken as a sort of command.

Sabrina scrunched up her face but nodded. "When does it start?"

"Monday." Stephanie smiled.

"Okay." Sabrina dragged out the 'o'. Standing up, she shook Steph's hand and headed out of the room.

Sabrina headed to the gym down the street from the arena, her bag on her shoulder. She walked inside the gym and headed for the locker room, changing into shorts and a sports bra and lacing up a pair of sneakers. Her hair tied back in a ponytail; she put her stuff in a locker and locked it before heading out to the main part of the gym. Not many people were around, just a few of the guys from the roster. She waved at a few people before heading over to the treadmill.

Hopping on, she started at a simple walk. Slowly, she increased the pace until she was running. She ran for a bit before slowly working the speed down until it stopped completely. She stepped off the machine, breathing so heavily –she swore her heart and lungs were going to burst out of her chest.

"I think you pushed yourself too much, darlin'" A voice spoke up from behind her, nearly making her scream and fall over.

"Damn it, man!" She whined, turning around. "Stop scaring me, you big ape."

"I didn't mean to scare you." Mark laughed at her.

"Mhm, sure." Sabrina rolled her eyes at him but she had a grin on her face. "What're you doing here anyway?"

"Little girl, watch that tongue." Mark chuckled before shrugging."Just came to work out a bit. I didn't expect to see you trying to run a marathon."

"I can't, I ain't lookin' in the mirror." She shot him a smirk before rolling her eyes at his words. "Oh ha-ha. No really, I figure with me being able to wrestle soon, I should start working on cardio and stuff."

"Smart idea." Mark nodded.

"Yeah…well I'll let you workout now." Sabrina smiled and turned, heading for the weight machines. As she walked over, she spotted Jeff. "Well ain't this a small word." She smiled at him.

"You ain't gonna throw a weight at me, are you?" Jeff grinned down at her.

"Nah, not this time anyway."

"Thanks." He chuckled.

Sabrina laughed softly. sitting down after making sure the machine was right. She started working on her arms as she watched Jeff do arm curls. "So what's been goin' on lately?"

"Nothin'. Matt and Amy are constantly fucking or fighting." He laughed. His green eyes locked with her brown as they were facing each other. "What about you?"

Sabrina let out a breath. "Well, turns out I'm gonna be working with Mark." She saw his eyes flash with something but she brushed it off. "I'm excited actually."

"Yeah…he's a cool guy to work with." Jeff grunted, continuing to do arm curls.

"Steph said the same thing. I'm worried though. What if I fuck up? He'd kick my ass to hell."

"I think you'll be fine. If anyone thought you would fuck up this storyline, they wouldn't have you doing it."

"Thanks Jeff." Sabrina smiled up at him.

Jeff nodded at her and they finished their workout joking and making fun of each other, oblivious to the angry glare that was being directing in their direction by a pair of green eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: It's short but it's also late. I'll have another chapter up when I wake up. Oh, the reason I haven't updated is because I haven't had my computer for a while but now I do so expect updates!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC.**

After the gym, Sabrina and Jeff made plans to meet up in the hotel bar after they showered and got changed. Both parted ways at the elevator where Jeff stepped on and Sabrina took the stairs. There was no way that she was getting in one of those death traps, not now and not ever.

She jogged up the steps until she got to the third floor. She stepped out of the stairwell door and headed for her room. Quickly unlocking it, Sabrina stepped inside and shut the door before stripping out of her sweaty gym clothes on her way to the bathroom. Turning the spray on as hot as she could, she got in and quickly cleaned up before getting out and drying off. Wrapping a towel around herself, she headed into the room and looked through her bag for something to wear.

Tossing the towel aside, she pulled on a bra and panties before putting on her outfit, which consisted of ripped up jeans and a black KISS t-shirt. She stomped her feet into her army boots and blow dried her hair before running out of the room, keycard and wallet with her. On her run to the stairs, she failed to notice anything else around her and ended up slamming into a human wall.

"Holy shit, I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry about it, darlin'. I'm sure I could do more damage to you than you could to me."

"Mark?" She smiled, actually glancing at the persons face.

"Duh." He rolled his eyes.

"Rude." She shook her head at him before side stepping. "Well, I gotta jet. Meeting Crayola boy down at the bar." She paused before tilting her head to the side. "You wanna have a drink with us?"

Mark was silent for a minute, making her frown. Finally, he nodded. "I'll be down in half an hour."

"Sweet, see you soon." She beamed, jumping up to kiss his cheek before running for the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Still don't own a damn thing, sadly. My OC is all I own, and the plotline of this story. So if you steal it, I'm kicking your ass.**

He watched as she ran to the stairwell, a stunned expression on his face. That girl was too sweet for her own good. Shaking his head, his hand drifted up to where she kissed him. "Cute." And then he scoffed at himself. A man like him never says the word _cute_.

Shaking it off, he headed to his room to shower and get dressed to meet Sabrina and that walking crayon.

It took him about twenty minutes to get cleaned up and changed. Grabbing his wallet and keycard, he headed out of the room. He rode the elevator down to the main floor, stepping off and making his way to the bar. Mark could hear them as soon as he stepped inside. Dark green eyes scan the room, finding them rather quickly. Really, how hard is it to spot a man with rainbow hair and a woman in army boots?

"Hey." Mark greeted them.

"Marky-Mark!" Sabrina cheered, standing up to hug him. He lifted her off her feet, causing her to laugh and kiss his cheek. "Put me down you big oaf."

"Taker." Jeff nodded with a smile, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Hardy." Mark nodded, setting Sabrina back in her seat. He waved over a waitress. "Beer please. And keep 'em comin'." He smiled at her as she walked away. When he turned, Sabrina was looking at him with a raised brow. "What?"

"Nothing." She sipped from her beer bottle.

Mark made a noise in the back of his throat just as the waitress brought his beer over. He thanked her before she once again walked away.

Before long, all three of them were lost in conversation.

"So I tell him, 'Dude you are not going to chug that' and you know what he does? He actually fucking chugs it."

"Even with the hot sauces?"

"Yup." Sabrina nods, grinning when Jeff laughs.

Mark snorts. All night he'd been watching her, watching how she smiled and laughed, joking around with him and Jeff. Admittedly he disliked how close she and Jeff were, but he didn't say anything because he wasn't her daddy or her boyfriend.

"That's disgusting." Jeff said.

"It was a dare." Sabrina shrugged.

All night, the conversation went from that to innocent joking. The more alcohol that they consumed, the raunchier the joking got.

"How are women and tornadoes alike?" Mark smirked.

"Dunno." Sabrina shrugged.

"They both moan like hell when they come and take the house when they leave." He laughed along with the other two.

"Okay okay okay, I got one." Sabrina laughed, before clearing her throat. "Knock Knock."

"Who's there?"

"Ivana."

The two men frown at each other before facing her. "Ivana who?"

"Ivana hump your brains out." All three of them doubled over in their seats, laughing.

Mark sat up, wiping his eyes. "Oh god." He shook his head. "Okay, I got one."

"Oh this should be good." Jeff smirked, eyes kind of glassy looking.

"Shut up and let me tell the joke. Anyway, Knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"Ima Reilly."

"Ima Reilly who?"

"Ima Reilly Cumming!"

The jokes only got worse as they drank. Eventually, the bar closed and they all tumbled out, laughing.

"I'm goin' tah my room." Sabrina slurred, stumbling to the stairwell.

"I'll walk ya up." Mark said. He had Jeff up over his shoulder, the kid had passed out during the last round of drinks.

"Shouldn' ya walk Jeffy?" She hiccupped, before giggling quietly.

"Drop him off then walk you."

"M'kay."

And true to his word, Mark walked up the stairs with Sabrina. They stopped at Jeff's room and left him with his brother and Lita. Mark then walked Sabrina to her room. He had to help her get her key in the door, and help her to the bed.

As he carried her, he glanced down and…

_**A/N: Ain't I a stinker? **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own anything but this plot and my OC.**

* * *

Sabrina rolled over, grunting as she opened her eyes. She quickly shut her eyes again and pulled the blanket up over her head, determined not to get up. Her head was pounding, her breath was funky and her body hurt.

But alas, sleep was not on her agenda. Just as she started dozing off again, the phone started ringing causing her to shriek. She shoved the blankets away and snatched it up, thanking the front desk for the wakeup call. Once she hung up, she realized that she couldn't sleep anymore so she got out of bed and headed for the bathroom still half asleep.

Once she did her business, she walked over to the sink to wash her hands. One glance in the mirror had her eyes widening. "Oh shit…" She was naked. Not only was she naked but she had marks on her. Hickies littering her body.

_His lips left hers, only to trail down her neck. A moan escaped when she felt his kisses turn to bites. _

"_You're all mine darlin'," He murmured against her skin, causing another moan to escape her. He continued his assault, trailing down to her chest and then her stomach and ribs; biting kisses leaving marks on her pale skin. _

"How am I gonna cover these?" She asked herself, raking a hand through her head. Huffing out a breath, she turned and switched the shower on and stepped in. A sigh escaped her lips as the hot spray beat down on her. Grabbing a washcloth, she poured some bodywash on it and started to scrub. When she went to clean between her thighs, she winced. "What in the…" She trailed off, glancing down. "Seriously!?" Beard burn on her thighs and a dark purple hickey on her left thigh. "I'm gonna kill him." Finishing her shower, she slammed her hand against the knob, shutting off the water.

After getting dressed in jeans and a long sleeved v-neck t-shirt, she attempted to cover the marks on her neck. Eventually she managed to mostly cover it up; she shoved her feet into her boots and grabbed her things and headed out.

At the arena, she decided to avoid Mark like the plague, choosing to hide with Hunter and Shawn.

"What brings you our way?" Hunter smiled at her, letting her inside the locker room that he and Shawn shared.

"Just wanted to see my two favorite trouble makers." Sabrina beamed, walking over and sitting on the couch.

"Why don't I believe that?" Hunter asked.

"Because you're paranoid?" She grinned.

"What's this?" Shawn asked, poking a mark on her neck which obviously meant the cover-up didn't work.

Sabrina hissed and batted his hand away, frowning at him when he laughed. "Wha-hey!" She shouted when Hunter bent her head to the side, examining the mark. Another hiss escaped when he poked it. "Stop that!"

"It looks like our innocent little Sabrina had a fun night last night." Hunter laughed, letting her go.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Shawn smirked.

When she opened her mouth to reply, there was a knock on the door. She watched Hunter walk over and answer it. Her eyes widened when she saw Mark's figure looming in the doorway.

"Are you kidding me? You fucked the Deadman?" Shawn whispered the smirk still on his face –only wider now.

Her response was to nod and look away, a blush staining her cheeks.

"Hey darlin'," Mark said, and when she turned her head to look at him, he was smirking.

"Hi Mark." She refused to meet his eyes.

"Wanna get something to eat?" He asked.

"I uh, can't. I'm helping Shawn with something." She lied, turning her head and giving Shawn a look that clearly said 'help me'.

"Oh…with what?"

"She's helping me with getting my mom a birthday present!"

The amount of relief she felt was crazy. She could've kissed Shawn right now. But she won't because ew.

"Oh…okay then. I'll see you later for our segment Darlin'."And just as quickly as he appeared, he was gone.

She sagged in her seat, a sigh escaping her lips.

"You fucked the deadman." Hunter stated.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I was drunk and it seemed like a good idea."

"Drunken hookups are the best." Shawn laughed.

"I guess."

A moment of silence and then…

"Is that the only mark he left?" Shawn asked, raising a brow.

"Why do you need to know?" She demanded.

"That would be a _no_." Hunter and Shawn both laughed.

"You guys suck." They only laughed harder.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are theproperty of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

"Don't."

"But it's right there."

"Don't."

"But…"

"Damn it! I said don't!"

Shawn ducked, barely missing the fist that flew at his face. He smirked, a brow raised. "If you don't want me to touch it, then cover it."

"Covering it is not an option! I've tried!" Sabrina raked her hands through her blonde hair. She'd tried to cover the mark on her neck but the angry purple bruise refused to be covered.

"Maybe the gals in makeup can help?"

"They tried."

A few moments of silent and then…

"Damn it Shawn!" This time he didn't duck fast enough and her fist connected with his cheek. "Dumb bastard." She muttered, walking away as she shook her hand.

"What did you do to her?" Hunter laughed.

"I poked it."

"She tell you not to?"

"Yeah."

"Then you deserved it."

Sabrina stormed down a hallway, grumbling and cursing under her breath. She couldn't believe just how annoying Shawn could be sometimes. Not paying attention to where she was going, she bumped into a wall. A human wall. Shaking her head, she glanced up and her eyes narrowed.

"Jeff."

"Sabrina." His green eyes were narrowed but she could see the smirk tugging at his lips.

"Watch where you're going next time." She muttered.

"Hey, you're the one that bumped into me." Oh he was smirking now.

"…Whatever."

"What's got you all angry, mama?"

"Shawn's being an asshole."

"Ah," Jeff nodded. "Want to come chill with me?"

Sabrina thought about it for a minute before nodding. "Sure."

"Oh come on, it won't be that bad."

"I'm not gonna do it."

"What're you scared of?"

"Looking like a walking box of crayons."

"It would be cool and you know it."

Emerald green locked with Cognac brown, both people refusing to back down.

"Why are you wantin' to do this?"

"Because I'm bored and I think it'd be cool."

"…Fine." She rolled her eyes, throwing her hands up. Jeff had been pestering her for the last few weeks since they met for her to let him dye her hair. She'd been refusing until now. "But if I look like shit, I'm kickin' your ass."

"Whatever." She watched as he dug around in his bag, before glancing up at her then back at the bag.

"What color you gonna do?" She asked, peering over his shoulder.

"Don't know yet. Shoo, let me think." He waved her away, grinning.

"So rude." She muttered, shaking her head before sitting down on a chair, crossing her arms. "The little shits wanna come to the show, when I debut. My sister's gonna come to."

"I like the kids, they're funny as hell." Jeff paused, glancing over at her. "Sister?" He grinned, raising a brow.

"She's married and you've got a girlfriend."

"Beth and I broke up."

Sabrina raised a brow. "Again? Why?"

"Who the fuck knows? She dumped me." Jeff shrugged.

Sabrina frowned, shaking her head. She wondered what kind of woman would dump Jeff. He was the sweetest, funniest and most creative man she'd ever met. Sure, there was the occasional drug issue but he was a decent guy.

"Got it."

"What?" She looked over at him.

"I picked the colors."

"Colors?"

"Just shut up and let me do this."

"Bossy motherfucker."

He pinched her side, causing her to shriek.

"You asshole."

"You were mean."

Rolling her eyes, she crossed her arms as Jeff set about doing her hair.

Roughly 45 minutes later, he was helping her rinse the dye out.

"Does it look horrible?"

"Woman, just trust me." He rolled his eyes at her as he helped towel dry her hair before ushering her out of the bathroom before she could look at her hair. "Don't ask." He said when she raised a brow at the hairdryer he picked up.

"Not even going to." She shook her head, grinning.

Once her hair was dry, he started to do something that she couldn't see and he wouldn't tell her.

"How much longer?" She whined.

"Done." He laughed. "Go look."

Sabrina bolted out of her seat and headed for the bathroom. Glancing in the mirror, she grinned like a mad woman. Her blonde hair now had strips of maroon and black all throughout. Jeff had braided the top part of her hair back halfway, letting the rest flow.

"You did a good fucking job, Hardy."

"Thank you, Stone."

"It matches my gear."

"I'm just that damn good."

"Shut up."

His eyes flickered to a dark spot on her neck, brows furrowing. "I might have gotten the dye on you, let me clean it off." He tried to clean the spot with rubbing alcohol, frowning when it didn't come off. He examined it closer, and he ground his teeth. It was a hickey.

"Uh…"

"Looks like you had fun last night." He knew that mark wasn't his, it could only have been made by one other man and the thought made his blood boil and his stomach churn.

"I uh…I need to go. Thanks for doing my hair, Nero." She kissed his cheek and ran off.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Sabrina had hidden away in her hotel room after she ran from Jeff's locker room. The look on his face made her feel…guilty. Like she had done something wrong –almost like she cheated. But that was stupid…she and Jeff were merely friends.

She lay on her back on the floor, eyes staring up at the ceiling as thoughts swirled around her head. The shrill ringing of the phone brought her out of her thoughts.

"Hello?" She said, answering the phone.

"Be ready in five minutes, we're going shopping." Stephanie's voice floated down the line just before the dial tone sounded.

Sabrina put the phone back on the cradle, blinking her eyes. '_Rude ass people._' She thought, getting off the bed and changing quickly into jeans and a long sleeved shirt. It might have been warm outside still, but the marks haven't faded in the last day.

"You're rude as hell." She told Stephanie when the woman pounded on her door literally five minutes later.

"Ready to go?" Stephanie ignored her, turning on her heel and sauntering away.

Sabrina raised a brow and followed, cringing when Stephanie got on the elevator –she knew she had no choice but to follow. Tucking herself in the corner of the elevator, she squeezed her eyes shut and took deep breaths.

"Are you okay?"

"Just hate elevators."

"Oh…"

It was silent for a few moments until the doors opened. Sabrina got off the elevator quickly and waited for Stephanie. Both women exited the hotel quietly. They got in Stephanie's rental and drove off.

"So…what's going on?" Stephanie asked, causing Sabrina to look over at the other woman who drove.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb."

Sabrina heaved a sigh and slumped in her seat. "I maybe…sorta…kinda…slept with Taker."

"Hunter told me." She could see the other woman smirking.

"Of course he did." Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Look Steph…I don't want you to think I'm some kind of hoe. I haven't slept with a man in nearly two years."

Stephanie glanced over at her in shock for a moment before pulling over and parking. She then unbuckled her seat belt and shifted to face Sabrina as much as she could in the seat. "Honey, I don't think you're a hoe. Hell, if you're being honest when you say you haven't slept with a man in two years…well it's to be expected that you'd sleep with Taker." When she got a raised brow, Stephanie rolled her eyes. "The man is sexy as hell –don't give me that look, I might be with Hunter but I can still look. Any woman would fuck him –if I had been in your shoes, I would've climbed that man like a tree the second I saw him."

Sabrina was gaping, her eyes bugged out. Her boss was crazy. "Oh for the love of-"

"Whatever. No one thinks you're a hoe, so stop worrying." Stephanie paused, looking at her. "And just so you know, he hasn't really slept around much either from what I hear."

It fell silent after that, both women getting out of the car and going into a shop.

As they glanced through the racks, Sabrina contemplated telling Stephanie the feelings she had about Jeff.

"What's wrong?"

Damn the woman was able to read her well.

"Uh…" Sabrina paused, huffing out a breath. "…Jeff saw the marks…" She paused again when Stephanie raised a brow, but then continued on. "He gave me this look…it made me feel really fuckin' guilty…"

"Are you and Jeff…?"

"No."

"Then it shouldn't matter."

"But the look…he looked really upset, Steph."

"He has no right to be upset –if he is. You and he aren't dating so…"

Sabrina considered her words, nodding her head in acceptance.

"Now, what about these marks?"

Sabrina groaned before grabbing a few things off the rack and going to the dressing rooms, Stephanie following. Both girls entered one of the large rooms, the door locked behind them.

"Well here's one…" Sabrina shifted her hair, showing Stephanie the mark. The other woman whistled, causing a faint blush to creep into Sabrina's cheeks. Tugging off her shirt, the marks were visible. It was when she took off her pants that Stephanie started laughing. "What the hell!?"

"I-I'm sorry but…"Stephanie giggled, wiping her eyes. "They're going to show when you go on camera…" Another giggle. "Damn, I've never seen so many Hickies in my life."

Sabrina rolled her eyes.

Both women tried on clothes, and then exited the boutique with their new purchases. Stephanie was still giggling at her.

"Damn it, it's not funny!"

"It is!"

"How is this gonna look when I go in front of the camera tomorrow!?"

"We'll figure something out."

Somehow, Sabrina just didn't believe her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

"I think I would rather you just kill me." Sabrina said honestly, pacing back and forth in Stephanie's makeshift office. "Do I really have to go on camera tonight?" She was covered in sweat.

"Yes, you have to go on camera tonight. We have to start a build up to the storyline." Stephanie said, her voice calm. "We have a few weeks to get the crowd to take to you –at Judgment day, Taker will make his official return by interrupting the Iron Man Match at the end of the Pay-Per-View." She continued.

Sabrina sighed, raking her hands through her hair nervously. "I feel like I'm gonna be sick." She muttered, gripping fistfuls of her own hair. She tried to take deep breaths but she couldn't breathe because of the pain in her chest.

"Oh Christ!" She heard Stephanie cry before the sound of the door opening and then closing.

"What's goin' on?" A familiar voice rumbled, just before calloused hands took hold of her hands, pulling them away from her hand and holding them in his hands. "Darlin', breathe."The voice commanded –how she could hear past the sound of her heart pounding in her ears she'd never know. "Sabrina, breathe!" He barked, letting go of her hands to take her face into his large hands, forcing her to look at him. "Breathe. In. Out. In. Out." He took deep breaths, and she mimicked him until finally she could breathe in a normal breath.

"Taker…"She gasped, her hands coming up to cover his that were still cupping her face. The pounding in her ears stopped and she could finally focus.

"What the hell was that!?" Stephanie shrieked.

"She had a panic attack, Princess." Taker rumbled, his eyes locked with Sabrina's as his thumb grazed her cheekbone.

"Are you okay, Sabrina?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah." Sabrina nodded before pulling away from Taker, taking a deep breath. "I'm gonna go get ready." She mumbled.

"Is that a good idea?" Stephanie asked, looking worried.

"I'll be cool as ice, boss lady." Sabrina assured her, giving the woman a smile before exiting the room. Outside the door, she slumped against a wall and scrubbed her hands over her face. She couldn't believe that she had a panic attack –and that Taker helped her! Shaking her head, the woman headed down the hall to the Diva's locker room. Once she got there, Sabrina headed for her back and pulled out her gear, changing quickly into the cheeky shorts that were attached to black and red ass-less chaps and her top, which was a red and black leather crop top that clung to her.

"Damn girl, you're gonna kill it!" Lita laughed, changing into her gear. "What's with the marks? 

"What about you? You look bangin'!" Sabrina smiled her earlier fears and panic washed away. She sighed, and didn't answer.

"Oh please." Lita rolled her eyes, smiling. "So, has Jeffro seen you yet?"

"No." Sabrina shook her head. She hadn't seen Jeff since Friday when he dyed her hair. "Anyway, I am really nervous about our match."

"Oh don't be, we practiced –we got this, girl!" Lita hugged her before they were both told by a stagehand that their match was up next.

It was a dark match, just before the show actually aired. With her marks still dark and noticeable, Stephanie thought it would be best for Sabrina to have a dark match.

~Skipping The Match~

Bolting through the curtain, Sabrina was covered in sweat and hyped –the crowd had taken a like to her already, even though she lost to Lita.

"You killed it!" Lita cried as soon as she was through the curtain, both women hugging and laughing.

"That was fuckin' awesome!" Sabrina laughed before squealing as she was picked up and turned around, finding herself staring into Takers eyes. "Did I do okay?"

His lips curved into that slow smile. "You did great."

Sabrina squealed and kissed his cheek, her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs around his waist as she clung to him. He didn't seem to mind her being sweaty –or being a spider monkey.

"Well isn't this cozy." Jeff grunted; a look of anger and jealousy in his eyes.

Sabrina felt her good mood leave at the sound of his voice and the look on his face. Slowly, she released her hold on Mark and slid down his body. "Did you see my match?"

"Yeah. It was okay."

Sabrina frowned at him, shaking her head. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Congrats on your match. I'll see you later." And with that, Jeff was gone.

Sabrina turned to look at Lita (who now had Matt standing beside her). "What the fuck?"

"I don't know." Lita sighed, shrugging.

"He's just been in a bad place since him and Beth broke up." Matt said, giving her a smile. "Your match was good, even though my baby girl kicked your ass."

"Thanks?" Sabrina shook her head before turning her eyes to Taker.

"Can I take you out for a drink?" He asked.

"Sure!" She beamed up at him before glancing down at herself. "But first, I need to shower."

"I'll wait for you." He said, leaning down to press a kiss to her cheek before walking off, leaving her behind –stunned.

"He's got it bad for you." Matt shook his head.

Lita snickered. "Definitely."

"He's already fucked her so it's not hard to believe." When the hell did Shawn show up?

Sabrina slowly turned –a look on her face that showed murderous intensions. "I am gonna strangle you." Was the only warning before she launched herself at him, hands going around his neck.

"I thought they knew!" Shawn laughed, trying to remove her hands but was laughing too hard.

"You fucked the dead man?" Lita and Matt asked in unison.

Sabrina groaned before getting off of Shawn. "Yes okay? I slept with him! Now can we let it go?" She stormed off, grumbling and cursing under her breath.


End file.
